Tears
by Karigain
Summary: a little one shot i had in my head for a VERY long time and decided to write it. i cant tell you what its about but mostly its what i feel Kagome should do to Inuyasha.......and that clay any ways.....Enjoy! thinkin of adding to it mabey....humm...


**Tears**

**By: Karigain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kelly Clarkson's _behind these hazel eyes_ and I don't own inuyasha**

Rain.

It was raining. But she didn't notice. She was numb. She felt no cold. No heat from her fever. Not even the harsh winds that circled her could bring her back to the present. All she felt was the pain. The pain of betrayal. He did this to her. She didn't know how or when it started, but it did and it felt like her heart was being ripped into thousands of pieces.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

Where did it all go wrong? When did she start falling for the lies? When did she start to pretend that nothing was wrong? She loved him. She would have died for him and he knew it. Yet he still went to HER.

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

She had felt so complete with him. She felt protected. She felt like she could carry the world on her shoulders. He showed her a world that felt like a dream. A world she never wanted to leave.

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Then, her world shattered. He had said he was going to look for firewood. She believed him every night. Then one night he was later than normal. So she went to go find him. She was worried if he was hurt.

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces_

She found them together. As lovers. And at that moment, she had died to the world. She felt detached from herself when she confronted them.

_  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

He laughed. 'I knew you'd find out sooner or later. You were just a thing to pass the time.' She had felt angry then. She wanted to kill him even though she still loved him. ' what are you going to do? Cry?' He had sneered.

_  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She just looked at him with all the sadness and the pain and the hatred that she had.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel all right  
For once in my life_

'No I will not cry. I will never let you see me cry. I hate you for using me then throwing me away like a worthless toy. You will die!' She screamed.

_  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

He looked straight into her hazel eyes and didn't see a weak girl, but saw a woman who had the power to do just as she promised. And he was scared. Her eyes looked so dark. So much in pain.

_Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

She brought her hands into the prayer position that her friend, a monk had taught her and chanted 'Heaven and hell, light and dark, the souls of the dead and the souls of the living. Grant me these twos death, oh gods of wave and flame and grant me the promise they will never return,oh goddess's of earth and sky. I condemn you to the depths of hell for an eternity!'

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

He looked sadly at her one last time before all he saw was a purple pink light and then darkness.

_  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She collapsed onto the ground and looked at her hands the pain of betrayal hadn't left and she new it wouldn't ever go away. She touched her cheek and was surprised to find that it was dry. Why wasn't she crying? __

Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore!

She would be different. From now on she would never let anyone in. She was stone and nothing could or would break through.__

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She was never going to cry again. Never laugh like she use to. And never love. That she promised.__

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She looked into the sky and whispered 'watashi shouraisei' and then………

It rained.

Hi everyone,

Umm if you like this please let me know I was thinking of adding more to the story mabey even making it a crossover so ya. Everyone let me know what you think and ill be happy to receive any thing………well mabey not flames. And just to let you know watashi shouraisei means I Promise. So….. Ja Ne!


End file.
